Heart of Evil
Zurück zur Episodenliste Heart of Evil ("Herz des Bösen") ist die 107. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die dritte Folge der fünften Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Die Freuden des Don ViziosoIm Dell' Alate speist der Mafiapate Don Vizioso ausgiebig und erfreut sich des Lebens, denn das Herz des Shredders befindet sich in seinem Besitz, und mit dieser kleinen Trophäe an seiner Seite und dem Ableben seines Besitzers will er sich nicht die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, sich die Herrschaft über die gesamte Stadt an sich zu reißen. In der Zwischenzeit haben Raphael und Michelangelo den unterirdischen Tempel des Foot-Kult infiltriert und einen Lauschangriff vollzogen, um Tiger Claws neueste Unternehmung spitz zu kriegen, während Leonardo, Donatello, April und Karai sich an Rocksteadys und Bebops Fersen geheftet haben, die sich im Auftrag ihres Anführers bereits in Marsch gesetzt haben, um das Herz des Shredders zurückzuerobern. Als Donatello erfährt, dass Vizioso seine Finger hinter ihrem Einsatz im Spiel hat, wird er von der Wut darüber gepackt, was der Don während ihrer letzten Begegnung mit ihm anfangen wollte, und ist entschlossen, es dem Paten es bei dieser Gelegenheit mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen. thumb|200px|Greif nur zu!Die beiden Turtles erreichen schließlich das Dell' Alate, wo Bebop gerade einen Versuch unternimmt, sich das Herz mithilfe seines Tarnanzugs heimlich zu schnappen. Allerdings greift er versehentlich daneben und wird enttarnt, was Rocksteady mit schwerer Bewaffnung und somit auch Leonardo und Donatello auf den Plan ruft. Es bricht ein wildes Handgemenge aus, in dessen Verlauf das Herz mehrfach den Besitzer wechselt, bis es wieder in Viziosos Händen landet; und dieser füllt mit einer Waffe aus seinem Flugstuhl das Innere des Restaurants mit Anti-Mutantengas, welches sämtliche Nichtmenschen aus dem Gebäude vertreibt und dem Don ermöglicht, dem zornerfüllten Donatello mühelos zu entwischen. thumb|left|200px|Konflikt der DickköpfeAls Kavaxas im versteckten Tempel von Rocksteadys und Bebops Scheitern hört, zeigt sich extrem erpicht darauf, das Herz des Shredders zu erlangen, auch wenn er Tiger Claw die Gründe für sein außerordentliches Interesse verschweigt. Aber auch bei den Turtles daheim lässt der enttäuschte Donatello seinem Frust darüber freien Lauf, dass Vizioso ihnen durch die Lappen gegangen ist, und er und Leonardo beginnen sich gegenseitig die Schuld für den Fehlschlag an den Kopf zu werfen, bis Karai und April sie wieder an die Dringlichkeit ihrer Mission erinnern. Beide Gruppen bringen in Erfahrung, dass Don Vizioso sich in seiner Zuflucht im Midnight Hotel verkrochen hat, bis die Arrangements für seine Flucht ins Ausland endlich beendet sind. thumb|200px|Der Hammer fälltDie Turtles und ihre Freunde machen sich bereit, das schwer bewachte Versteck zu infiltrieren und das Herz an sich zu nehmen; doch Donatello, immer noch voller Zorn, beschließt impulsiv seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen und kämpft sich alleine seinen Weg ins Hotel hinein, bevor die anderen ihren eigenen Angriff beginnen können. Dazu kommt noch, dass Kavaxas, unterstützt von Tiger Claw, Bebop und Rocksteady, am Schauplatz eintrifft und die Mafiaschergen, die das Hotel bewachen, gnadenlos dahinzumetzeln beginnt. Hammer greift den Dämonen mit seinem Exoskelett an, wird aber von Kavaxas mühelos überwältigt und seiner Lebenskraft beraubt. Donatello gerät versehentlich in die Schusslinie von Hammers Raketenwerfern und muss von Leonardo gerettet werden, bevor sie sich Bebop und Rocksteady vom Leib halten müssen. Nachdem sie die beiden überwältigen können, betreten sie gemeinsam das Hotel, um Vizioso zu stellen. thumb|left|200px|Vergebliche LiebesmüheApril, Karai, Michelangelo und Raphael stürzen sich indessen auf Kavaxas und Tiger Claw, um ihnen das magische Siegel, welches den Dämonen kontrolliert, abzunehmen. Michelangelo schnappt sich augenscheinlich das Siegel und schwingt sich auf eine vorbeifahrende U-Bahn, was Tiger Claw vom Kampfplatz hinter ihn herlockt; doch dies erweist sich als eine Finte. Tiger Claw schlägt den jungen Turtle brutal zusammen, aber bevor er ihm mit seiner Machete den Garaus machen kann, lässt sich Michelangelo freiwillig vom Dach der Bahn fallen und endet schwer angeschlagen in einer Gasse. Nach einigem Haschen bekommen die Freunde zwar das Siegel in ihre Hände, verfügen jedoch nicht über das Wissen, um sich der Kraft des Artefakts bedienen zu können. So gelingt es dem zurückgekehrten Tiger Claw, sich wieder des Siegels zu bemächtigen und Kavaxas wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. thumb|200px|Der Rache ins Auge geblicktIm Hotel bekommt Vizioso vom Kampfgetümmel draußen einiges mit und kriegt es allmählich mit der Angst zu tun. Als Leonardo und Donatello schließlich bei ihm hereinplatzen, müssen sie sich mit den letzten Getreuen des Dons, Vic und Vinnie, auseinandersetzen. Donatello bekommt die Chance, blutige Rache an Vizioso zu nehmen; doch im letzten Moment erkennt er, was seine Rachsucht beinahe aus ihm gemacht hätte, und lässt den angstzitternden Don am Leben. Doch gleich danach bricht Kavaxas ins Zimmer ein und raubt das Herz, ehe Tiger Claw den Befehl zum Rückzug gibt. thumb|left|200px|Die Rückkehr des toten KriegersDon Vizioso und seine Leute werden von der eintreffenden Polizei verhaftet, doch durch den Verlust des Herzens bedeutet dies für die Turtles nur einen leeren Sieg. Im unterirdischen Tempel vereint Kavaxas das Herz mit den übrigen Überresten des Shredders und läßt seine magische Kraft in die Leiche fließen. Und vor den Augen seiner Gefolgsleute erwacht der Shredder wieder zu neuem Leben! Zitate *'Vic Fulci': Ist das Herz des Shredders wirklich da drin? Wo bekommt er denn so ein Ding eigentlich her? Vinnie Fulci: Stell lieber keine Fragen, auf die du keine Antworten haben willst, Vic. Vic Fulci: Igitt. Wie kann er denn etwas essen, wenn er so nahe bei dieser Fettuchini sitzt? Hammer: Hey youh, Boss. Willst du, dass ich dieses Ekelding für dich vom Tisch nehme? Es gibt heute gute Lammkoteletts. Don Vizioso: Macht euch keine Sorgen, Jungs. Einige Kulturen meinen, dass man die Kraft seines Gegners erhält, wenn man dessen Herz verspeist. Dort sitzt die Seele drin, verstanden? [lacht] Zuerst hab' ich mir dieses schöne Lammkotelett vom Shredder geholt; als Nächstes schnapp' ich mir sein Revier! Nun da dieser Freak nicht mehr da ist, gehört die ganze Stadt jetzt Don Vizioso! [lacht] Und bring mir noch 'ne Calzone! Beeilung! Los, los! Bewegung! [rülpst] Jeder Mutantenfreak und jeder Spinner, der sich mir in den Weg stellt, wird eliminiert - besonders mutierte Schildkröten! [lacht; isst] *'Tiger Claw': Meine Getreuen! Damit Kavaxas den großen Shredder wiederauferstehen lassen kann, brauchen wir nur noch ein letztes Objekt: Das Herz des Shredders! Michelangelo: Seltsam. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Shredder ein Herz hatte. *'Donatello': Das ist der letzte Schritt, um Shredder wiederauferstehen zu lassen. Gehen wir! Leonardo: Nicht so schnell! Wir sind Ninjas. Es muss einen heimlicheren Weg geben. Donatello: Dafür ist keine Zeit, Leo. Und ich möchte es Don Vizioso ein wenig dafür heimzahlen, dass er mich in Stücke schneiden lassen wollte. *'Donatello' [verärgert]: Oh, Mann! Wir hatten fast das Herz. Blöde Gangster. Warum wird unser Pech immer größer? April: Wenigstens haben Tiger Claw und Hothead es noch nicht. Michelangelo: Mit Betonung auf "noch nicht". Donatello: Nein! Wir bekommen es und wenn wir es haben, wird dieser Abschaum Vizioso erledigt! Raphael: Ich bin beeindruckt. Ich mag dich, wenn du verärgert bist, Donnie. Leonardo: Sich zu ärgern hilft uns überhaupt nicht! Es ist deine Schuld, dass wir gescheitert sind! Donatello: Meine Schuld?! *'Hammer': Hey Yo! Ich kitzle diesen Drachenmann am Schwanz. Kavaxas: Glaubst du, solche wertlosen Waffen können Kavaxas aufhalten!? ... Diese Sterblichen sind Zeitverschwendung. *'Donatello': Das ist dein Ende, Vizioso! ... Das ist das Ende...! [sieht sein wuterfülltes Gesicht in seinem Naginata und kommt wieder zur Besinnung] ... Weil - wir uns das Herz nehmen werden und du ins Gefängnis gehst! Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012) Kategorie:Online-Medien